


Of Goats and Gods

by AHaresBreath



Series: A Time of Myths [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Bronze Age AU, Coercion, F/M, F/M is minimal, Goats, Gwaine is a dog but not in that way, M/M, Mention of twincest, Mostly Slash, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, possible slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHaresBreath/pseuds/AHaresBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is Apollo, Morgana is Artemis, and Merlin is just a simple goatherd who wants a dip in a cool lake on a hot day, and definitely does not want to get caught up the sibling rivalry from Tartarus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Goats and Gods

**Author's Note:**

> So I will not be using Arthur's name in this, hopefully you can still tell it's him, especially when he and "Artemis" are sniping at each other ;)
> 
> Dub-con is only because of the coercion element and I put it in to be completely safe, mostly the boys are totally up for it.

The goats browsed in the scrub around the lake, secure and content, knowing that the old dog who lay panting under a nearby olive tree was keeping a lazy eye on them. There was little danger though, the powerful heat made even thieves lazy and any wolves would be sheltering in their dens or dozing in the shade themselves.

The boy was less attentive, he lay sprawled on a smooth, red rock, drying his ruddy skin in the afternoon sun. The long climb up from the village and then down into the gully had been tough, but worth it when he stripped off his dirty tunic and dived into the fresh, cool water, scrubbing the grime and sweat from his body, his shaggy black hair felt lighter by half without all the dust it had accumulated over the last few scorching days. He was happy, his goats were safe, he had bread and a sharp, smelly cheese for his afternoon meal and all the olives he could eat, and he had the company of his dog, his best friend in the world…

Gwaine sounded a low growl, stark against the cicadas’ hum and Merlin could hear him stalk closer to his ear, defensive. He opened his eyes, shielding them against the glare and saw a lone man standing at the foot of his rock. The man was golden, from the fluffy strands of his hair down to his sandaled toes, his flawless skin glowing in the sun. He wore a chiton of bright white (hanging loose off one shoulder) with a long leaf-shaped blade in the belt, on his back he carried a bow and a quiver was strapped to his muscular thigh. His eyes were narrowed at Merlin, but he made no offensive move.

Feeling far to mellow to worry anyway, Merlin greeted him jovially.

“If you too came to swim don’t let me stop you friend,” he said, “The water is glorious…”

There was a pause, then:

“I’m not your friend, and I don’t need your permission to bathe here, _boy_.” 

Merlin raised an eyebrow, the stranger was glaring at him intently and Merlin became awkwardly aware of his nakedness, he refused to show his discomfort though and schooled his features.

“My mistake,” he drawled, loading his voice with as much casual unconcern as he could, “carry on then.” He waved his hand imperiously and closed his eyes again trying not to feel naked and vulnerable, not easy with his tackle on display and his knife and slingshot well out of reach. Gwaine was standing stiff by his head, still rumbling deep in his throat but waiting to see what Merlin would command.

The golden man huffed loudly, “You can’t speak to me like that,” there was the hint of a childish whine to his rich voice, “don’t you know who I am?”

“The twat who’s blocking my sun?” Merlin offered boldly, still determined not to give in to this arsehole who seemed to think he owned the place.

“Nooo,” he said petulantly, Merlin’s mother would have given him a smack for behaving so, “I am Apollo Artaius, Master of the Forest, son of the divine Zeus and greatest hunter in the land…” He lifted his chin striking a commanding pose.

Merlin had to chuckle, “And I am Eros, god of love,” he said stroking his hand down his torso in a way that surprised himself.

At this the golden man who claimed to be Apollo snorted. “I know Eros and he’s an annoying little shit.”

“Maybe I’m in disguise”

There was a pause while ‘Apollo’ swept his gaze over Merlin’s prone form, it was intimate and rather unnerving.

“No, I know what you are,” his voice had dropped, low and seductive, “you’re the nymph of this pool, come up from the depths to tempt men to their doom.” 

Merlin couldn’t help but laugh, “And helpless gods I suppose? And by the way: nymphs are girls.”

“I’m sure they’d make an exception for you, you’d be the prettiest of them all,” there was a smirk to his voice, Merlin had had enough, he rolled his eyes and started getting up.

“Does that line ever work?” He grumbled.

“It’s not a line, it was supposed to be a compliment you ungrateful peasant.” Apollo drew his gleaming bronze sword and levelled it at Merlin’s throat.

Dropping into a crouch, Merlin held out his right hand and his eyes flashed gold, the short flint knife that had lain by his pack flew into his grasp. It looked pathetically inadequate so Merlin was surprised when Apollo took a step backwards.

“Huh…” He said, frowning and pursing his pink lips. “Huh.” He said again.

“Oh brilliant,” he went on, “you’re one of my bastard cousins aren’t you? Or a brother perhaps?”

“No,” Merlin stood up and looked away, “I’m just a peasant.”

“And your parents?”

“Mum’s just a peasant too.”

“And your father?”

Merlin shrugged, “He was from the north, he came here from Hyperborea, but before that who knows?” he got a misty, far off look as he went on “He was a shaman among his people, he wore the skins of beasts and spoke with the great lizards…” his voice hardened, “Or that’s what he told my mum, he told her a lot of things, but he moved on without even knowing he’d left her with a belly full of me…” Merlin waved his small knife in anger.

“Sounds about right,” said Apollo, sheathing his blade and stepping closer, he rested a hand on the arm holding Merlin’s knife, he didn't try to take it, just soothed the arm like the flank of a restless horse. This close he really was quite dazzling, Merlin could feel heat coming off his body above that of the already hot air, his knees felt weak.

“So you’re not related to me,” Apollo murmured, lips practically on his ear now, “a fact which, I have to say, speaks greatly in your favour…” his nose ghosted across Merlin’s cheekbone, the hand on his arm still stroked up and down gently but the other had snaked around Merlin’s bare hip and the fingers were massaging his arse cheek.

Merlin found himself swaying into the embrace, he dropped his knife in favour of burying his hand in the soft golden hair and breathed deeply, the scent of bay leaves and citrus overwhelmed his senses and when Apollo joined their lips Merlin kissed him back eagerly.

“Let’s start again,” Apollo purred into his mouth, “I won’t try to compliment you except to say that you are beautiful, and I would very much like to fuck you.”

Merlin groaned, “Oh okay… Yes please.”

Apollo laughed and lowered him down to the ground, leaving Merlin’s arms only to quickly strip off his weapons and tunic. Crawling back between Merlin’s legs he whispered a word and the bare sandstone rock burst into a bed of thick, springy moss, softer than Merlin’s thin straw mattress at home, it felt luxurious and Merlin arched his back as he felt soft lips closing around one nipple and then trailing down to tease his belly button. When that warm mouth enveloped the head of his cock the pleasure that sparked through his body was so great that he barely registered one oily finger slipping inside his hole, let alone wondered where the oil had come from. With two fingers he started to feel the stretch but it wasn't unpleasant, Apollo was surprisingly gentle and all the time kept licking at Merlin’s cock, sometimes dipping to the balls, sometimes suckling on the head, but never for long enough. Merlin whined and bucked, there were three fingers stretching him now, slipping deeper and sending jolts through him before pulling back and working the ring of muscle open, it was torture, his hips writhed trying to simultaneously push against both the fingers and the hot mouth.

“Come on, I'm ready,” he pleaded, his voice sounded hoarse and desperate but he didn't care, and it had the desired effect.

Apollo gave one final swirl of his fingers and he was lifting Merlin’s legs, bending him nearly in half and sliding in deep. Merlin cried out in relief, he was well stretched and his body opened easily to the intrusion, it felt amazing, and right, like he hadn't realised he’d been so empty until he was filled. His fingers clawed at Apollo’s back and buttocks, urging him on, and he whimpered when Apollo brought their tongues together again, fucking his mouth at the same pace with which he fucked his arse. 

It was bliss, Merlin felt that there was nothing in the world except the thrust and the pressure and the moans and grunts that could have come from either or both of them. He was flying, reaching for his orgasm but at the same time not wanting this feeling to ever end, but when Apollo bit down on his throat, growling his name, Merlin felt the pressure inside him burst, he let out a cry and spilled all over his chest as he felt Apollo slow and grind his release into him. His body went slack, his blood buzzing in his veins, he knew there was a ridiculous grin on his face and when Apollo lifted himself onto his elbows he saw a matching expression there.

“Well.” The cold voice cut through the haze of their pleasure. “That was quite the performance. Tell me boy, do you know what happens to mortals who defile my sanctuaries?”

Apollo groaned, drawing himself out of the bewildered Merlin and rolling onto his back with an arm draped over his eyes.

“Cursed harpy, can you not give me one moment to myself?”

“Oh but my _dear_ brother, it is terribly bad manners to invite someone on a hunt and then to abandon them at the crucial moment… No matter how delicious the morsel you have scented.” Merlin could hear the sneer in her voice but was too scared to sit up and look on her. Brother? That would make the lady Artemis, a formidable goddess and not one he would wish to anger. Further.

Apollo sat up.

“Oh and he was a _treat_ … Give him some time to recover and maybe he’ll give you a go…” Apollo turned to him conversationally, “She won’t allow _me_ between her dead-fish thighs, but I keep telling her a tumble would do her the world of good.”

Merlin stared at him, unsure what he could possibly say to that.

“Look sweet sister, you’ve terrified the poor boy, what a shame you do have this effect on men, no wonder you’re untouched, as if any could keep it up under your… _withering_ gaze…” he smirked, and Merlin hoped that if he just lay very still they might both forget about him and go off to bicker somewhere else.

It was not to be.

“This is my sanctuary,” the goddess purred, “and it has been desecrated, I demand recompense.”

Apollo shrugged, “Just sacrifice one of the goats and she’ll be on her way.”

At this Merlin jumped up, “No, not my goats, please my lady, my mother would kill me...” He rounded on Apollo, finger jabbing “and don’t you dare suggest my dog!” He turned back to Artemis, “Please my lady, I am sorry if I have wronged you, what else can I do to make amends?”

Now that he saw her he was in awe, she looked very different to her brother, dark haired and pale of skin, more like to Merlin’s colouring, though where most of his skin was burnt red, hers was as white as his arse, as if the sun never touched her. She was dressed demurely in a long sleeved tunic and leggings, in shades of green and brown, her large eyes were green also and her black hair was pulled up under a hood. She was beautiful in a way that contrasted completely with her brother. “’The Lady of Wild Things’” he whispered, he had heard his uncle and some of the other elders use her old name, it suited her.

Artemis laughed, “He has courage, and more courtesy than some,” she spat this aside to her brother, “Come here child,” she beckoned.

Merlin stepped slowly towards her, as he got close it became clear that he was a fair bit taller than she, and it felt very wrong, so he dropped to his knees before her. She petted his head and bent down to lay a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“There’s a good boy,” she cooed, “I have decided what you can do for me,” her devious smile was starting to worry Merlin, “I don’t believe all this was really your fault, how were you to know that this place was sacred?” He nodded his head, wide eyed, willing her to understand he meant no offense. “My dear brother on the other hand…” she leant forward til he could feel her warm breath on his ear. “He needs to be taken down a notch or two.”

Merlin glanced over to where Apollo sat cross legged and playing with his toe, trying to appear uninterested but clearly straining to hear what was being said.

“You are going to fuck him for me, you are going to bend him over like the dog that his is and fuck him until he falls apart…”

Apollo had obviously caught enough of that to get the idea as he rose to his knees crying “Steady on…”

“…This I will reckon a fitting offering and I will consider your debt repaid.” She finished primly, a smirk dancing on the corner of her lips.

Merlin gaped, he looked from her to Apollo and back again.

“What? But… What?” was all he could manage.

“And why would I let this mortal child “bend me over and fuck me like a dog?”” Apollo asked, incredulous. Merlin thought this was an excellent question.

The lady smirked and left her place in front of Merlin, heading towards her brother, he strained round to look and saw her kissing him, open mouthed and wanton, he grunted and wrapped his arms around her waist, but she pulled away.

“Because, dear brother, if you please me in this you may get a look at what’s between my “dead-fish thighs.”” She laughed and skipped out of his reach, wagging her finger.

“You’re lying,” he said, frowning.

“There’s only one way to find out.” She beckoned to Merlin to stand and come over, he was already half hard from the images that had been planted in his head and he walked awkwardly. Artemis eyed him approvingly, Apollo with more suspicion.

“Promise me.” He said to her.

“I promise nothing.” She replied.

He paused, before turning to Merlin. 

“Come on then,” he grumbled, “This had better be good, I don’t think I've ever let a mortal fuck me before.”

Merlin had never fucked _anyone_ before. His only comfort was that having come so recently and so well he was unlikely to embarrass himself by spurting as soon as his dick touched Apollo’s arse. Apollo’s round, golden, _juicy_ looking arse, that was wiggling at him impatiently. Apollo was on all fours in front of him, grouching at him to get on with it because he didn't have all day. But that wasn't what the Lady wanted, she wanted a show, she wanted to see her brother taken apart and Merlin knew that shoving his inexperienced dick in and out a few times wasn't going to cut it.

There was something he’d heard about, that his friend in the village had whispered of, and they had made faces and pretended to throw up at the thought, but here, staring at Apollo’s bum, spreading his cheeks gently and seeing the dark pucker within, it didn’t seem so gross at all.  
Merlin bowed his head and licked at the wrinkled entrance, it tasted earthy and animal, but not bad, and the surprised gasp that reached his ears had him dipping back in flicking his tongue up and down before sucking his saliva to the fore and slathering it over the entrance. He made his tongue into a point and nudged carefully at the hole, bringing more spit down to ease it in. He felt the muscle twitching against the intrusion but pushed further, feeling the give around his tongue. He smoothed his palms over the rough hairs of Apollo’s solid thighs and back to his buttocks, his skin was so warm, but nothing to the heat bathing Merlin’s face. His thrust his tongue harder and deeper, and he could feel the tight muscle relaxing around it, but it was beginning to ache from the effort, he slipped two fingers in but continued to mouth at the hole while he rested his sore tongue, adding a third finger and flexing the three into a triangle. Apollo whimpered, _whimpered_ , and pushed back, not satisfied with the substitution, so Merlin sighed, the huff of breath earning him another wriggle, wet his tongue and slid it back in alongside two fingers. 

Apollo was resting his head on his folded arms now moaning and thrusting back against Merlin’s mouth, before long even this wasn't enough for him though. 

“Fuck me…” he growled, so low Merlin wasn't sure he had heard. 

“Just fuck me,” this time it was louder, a command. Merlin squeaked, abandoning his position and wiping his arm across his sloppy mouth. He fumbled getting his cock in hand and whispered a word which left it glistening with oil, he had discovered this spell around the time he discovered wanking. He lined it up to the now gaping hole and pushed the head in, then grasping Apollo’s hips he slammed himself home, ripping a grunt of pleasure from the god beneath him. He set up a brutal pace, grabbing Apollo’s thighs and spreading them wider, driving in to that perfect arse with obscene squelches. He slid his hand round in front of them and grasped Apollo’s dripping cock, he just hoped he could make him come before he himself did. His hand was slick with oil as it glided over the smooth skin of Apollo’s cock, timing his pulls to the rhythm of his hips. He could feel his control slipping, he wasn't going to last much longer, though if the noises Apollo was making were anything to go by he wasn't far off either. It was all or nothing, Merlin had to finish him and soon. Reaching forward he grabbed a handful of that golden hair, yanking him upright and flush against his chest, with his hips still pumping and his right hand still slipping on his cock Merlin hissed into Apollo’s ear: 

“How does it feel to be fucked by a mortal child? You've been such a good dog for me, whined so prettily for my cock, shall I make you howl doggie? Howl for me, come on, HOWL…” 

Apollo would later argue that the noise he made was certainly _not_ a howl, but may admit to some kind of warlike _bellow_ he might have emitted as he came, spraying his seed over the thick moss as Merlin milked the last drops out of him, filling him up with his own. 

Apollo flopped forward onto his hands with Merlin draped over his back, panting. 

Merlin sat back slowly, popping out of Apollo’s still clenching hole and watching in wonder as a pearl of his own seed was squeezed out. 

He looked up, eyes finding the Lady, who now perched on the stump under the olive tree, fondling Gwaine’s head, which rested on her lap as he gazed adoringly up at her. Traitor. 

“Please accept my tribute, my lady,” he said, his voice wobbling though he tried to keep it steady, “I hope it is to your liking…” 

They both looked down at Apollo who had flopped over and lay staring at the sky with a stupid grin on his face. 

She smiled, “You have done well, boy. You are forgiven and may come here to bathe, or fuck, or whatever you wish, from now on.” 

With a last scratch behind Gwaine’s ear she turned to leave, Merlin was momentarily worried that he would go with her, but he trotted back to Merlin with a look as if to say “No hard feelings, right?” Merlin scowled at him before reaching out to scratch behind his ear as well. 

“Hey…” Apollo had stirred, “What about our deal?” 

She looked at him blankly. “The boy is free to go, and may take all his goats back to his dear mother.” 

“What about _our_ deal?” he gritted out. 

“Oh my darling,” she exclaimed, “You didn't actually think I was going to fuck you did you?” 

Merlin could still hear her tinkling laughter long after she had disappeared into the forest. He was kind of glad he was an only child. 

He looked nervously at Apollo, was he going to be angry? And was he going to take it out on Merlin? He was smiling though, and broke into a chuckle as he grabbed Merlin by the neck and dragged him down to his chest. 

“Vicious bitch,” he murmured, “One day I’ll have her… Still got you though, haven’t I?” He scruffed Merlin’s hair in a most undignified way, but he found he didn’t really mind and he wrapped an arm around the broad chest and settled his head on Apollo’s shoulder. 

They lay dozing like that in the soft afternoon light, while the goats muttered and chomped and the cicadas sang to each other. 

“Sooo,” Apollo said casually after a while, “She said you can come and fuck here whenever you like?" 

He seemed to want some kind of response so Merlin grunted agreement. 

"I wonder how long it will take before we can make her regret her generosity?” 

Merlin felt a terrible sinking in his stomach, of all the places he could have gone for a dip he just had to come here didn't he? 

_______________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad, and I'm not an expert on Greek mythology so have kept it all rather vague and universal, but if there are any glaring mistakes please let me know.
> 
> Probably more historically accurate than the actual show though ;)
> 
> ~ Artaius is an epithet applied to Mercury (according to wikipedia, I told you I'm not an expert ;), but I stole it to use here, while it is not something actually applied to Apollo, it is entirely possible that there could have been some iteration of him connected to some local bear-god, what with him being a hunter and all... And it's a bit like Arthur, which may have something to do with bears... Look, a bear... Did I get away with that?


End file.
